Childhood Memories
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Memories of Selena and Demi's childhood, leading up to the present. Demena


**Childhood memories**

**AGE 7**

7 year old Selena Gomez stood in a line of hundreds of kids, holding onto her mother's hand for dear life. As a couple of adults walked by she huddled closer to her mom's leg, and held onto her pant leg with her other hand.

"It's ok Sel." Her mother reassured her, as she ran a hand over her soft, slightly curly, brown hair. As more people walked by, Selena saw a girl, probably the same age as herself, sitting on a jacket with crayons in her hands coloring.

The 7 year old Demi Lovato, noticed that the girl in line was starring at her. She couldn't help but put on a childish smile as she got up, and walked over to her.

"Hi." Selena scooted behind her mom's leg some.

"H-hi." Demi moved to the side some, to see Selena better.

"I'm Demi." she said with the same big smile on her face.

"I'm S-Selena." Demi let out a giggle.

"You always this shy around people." Selena could only nod.

"It's cute. Do you want to color with me? I'll even share my jacket." For the first time, since the 3 hours they've been there, Selena smiled. She looked up at her mom, who just simply pushed her along, slightly chuckling as she did.

"Ok." Demi's smile grew wider, if even possible, as she grabbed Selena's hand and they walked over to Demi's jacket.

**AGE 8 DEMI'S POV**

Selena and I lay in the blue tunnel at the park, we have claimed as our own. Selena was sitting cross legged with my head in her lap.

"Hey Sel?" her fingers that where going through my hair momentarily stopped, before continuing.

"Yeah Dem." I took my eyes off of my hands and looked up at her.

"Do you think that there's someone out there for all of us?" it came out as a timid question, but at least it came out.

"Of course."

"Who would want to marry me?" I had said mainly to myself, but of course Selena had heard me.

"Anyone would be lucky to be married to you." I sat up so I was sitting next to her.

"Really, like who?" She taped her fingers together and she looked at everything before landing on me.

"Me. I'll marry you." I can't help the laugh that comes up, and when she joins in with me, I tackle her in a big hug.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**AGE 9**

"Look who it is guys. It's Ms. 4 Eyed Gap Tooth."

"Shut up." the 3 guys crowed around her, and pretended not to of heard what she had said.

"What was that 4 eye gap tooth?" Demi sniffled, and pushed her glasses up off her nose.

"I said shut up." the leader of the 3 dramatically laughed, and held onto his stomach.

"What you gonna do about it?" When she didn't answer, he nudged her shoulder.

"I can't hear you." again nothing, and another nudge.

"Stop." Demi said after the last nudge nearly sent her to the cold, winter ground.

"That's all you can say?" another nudge.

"Just leave me alone." Demi tried to walk away from them, but the guy grabbed her and shoved her back, causing her to stumble to the ground.

"Oh look at poor Ms. 4 Eyed Gap Tooth, she's crying." Demi wiped her eyes off with the back of her sleeve.

"Nice one Steve." 2 of the guys high-fived, as Demi got up off the ground and ran off.

She didn't get far before she ran into someone.

"Demi? What's wrong?" Demi looked up and saw that it was her best friend Selena.

"Th-they w-wer-were tea-teasing me." She managed to get out between sobs. Selena wrapped her arms around her, as she cried into her chest.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it." Selena took Demi's hand in her own, and lead them back to the group of guys.

"Look who's back with their friend." Selena tried to stand taller than she really was, as Demi hid behind her.

"You owe Demi an apology." the guys laughed, and the hand that was in Demi's tightened.

"And why would we do that?" Selena took a step closer to the guy.

"Because if you don't something bad will happen." Demi's tears stopped, as she stared at her protective friend.

"Like what, she's gonna cry again?" Selena looked back at Demi for a brief moment before turning her attention back to the guys.

"No, something will happen to you." The guy scoffed and looked back at his friends.

"Last chance." He looked back at Demi, who shrink down and scooted closer to Selena, and held her hand tighter.

"Uh… no." He had just barely finished the sentence before Selena's knee collided with his groin.

He fell to the ground, hands over his groin. Demi's smile lightened up her face as she watched him cry out in pain.

"I told you to apologize."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he kept chanting, hoping the pain in his man areas would go away, but of course never did.

"That's what you get for messing with my Demi." Demi's eyes lightened up at Selena's slip of the tongue.

Selena and Demi walked back to Demi's house, where they had hot chocolate.

"How you feeling?"

"Much better, after my bestest friend came to my rescue." Selena bailed her fists up and put them on her hips, in a superhero pose. Demi laughed and lightly smacked her on her arm.

"You're such a dork." Selena joined in on her laughter.

"Yes, but I'm your dork." Demi wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"That you are."

**AGE 11**

Two girls lay in bed together. One with a darker hair color had her arms wrapped around the other girl's waist, while the other girl had her head resting on the dark brown haired girl's shoulder.

"Awww they're so cute." An older version of the lighter haired girl said as she snuck a camera through the crack in the door.

"Don't wake them Rach." Her husband whispered to her as he peeked his head in to see.

"Yeah I know." She quickly took a snap shot, and brought it back to show her husband.

"Now we have proof."

"Yeah, when they get older, and finally confess their loves, we'll show them this." They both laughed in a hushed tone and tip toed back to their room.

"Who do you think will say it first? Selena or Demi?"

**AGE 12**

I just got back form the eye doctor, and I FINALLY got contacts! I can't wait to see Sel, I really hope she likes them. But I have to wait a half hour before school lets out, so I decide to entertain myself with some guitar playing.

I pick up my guitar, that I had gotten for my 10th birthday. I began to strum a few cords, and before I knew it a song popped into my head.

"Wow I didn't know you could play Dem." my fingers immediately stopped strumming, and I nearly dropped my guitar when I saw Selena standing there.

"Geez Sel, you scared me." she chuckled as she took a spot next to me on my bed.

"Sorry. Hey keep playing, it was awesome." I nervously smile as I strum the notes again.

"I'll be right here when you need me." Selena sung as she watched me.

"Anytime just keep believe in." I sung back.

"I'll be right here. If you ever need a friend, someone to care and understand. I'll be right here." we sung together before we broke out into laughter, I gently sat my guitar back down in its case, and returned my attention back to Selena.

I don't know why we stared into each others eyes, but it was like an unknown force was keeping me from breaking the connection.

"You look beautiful." she had mumbled, but I got every word.

"What?" her smile that was on her face slowly faded, and she had a flash of…worry in her eyes.

"I mean, with your contacts. Not that you didn't look beautiful with glasses. You did, it's just you look more beautiful now. No I mean-" I leaned in close to her cheek, and let my lips lay against her smooth skin for a second.

"I know what you mean. Thanks Sel, you're beautiful too."

**SELENA'S POV**

Demi got up and headed for the door, I followed slowly behind her, memorizing the feel of her so soft lips against my cheek. My fingers wondered up to my cheek and traced the part where her lips had been only seconds ago.

**AGE 13**

"Hey Dem-what happened?" I pulled my rain soaked, tear stained friend inside.

"Th-they said that sh-she's go-gone." I had barely let her say that before pulling her to my chest and letting her cry into me.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Demi had finally fell asleep on the couch after many, MANY tears were shed. I sat underneath her head, running my fingers through her hair.

"Hey honey, how's Demi holding up?" I sighed and shook my head as my mom sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

"She's asleep." my mom nodded and got up to head to bed. Just barely after she was gone, I felt Demi start to stir. She sat up and hugged her legs to her chest. There was about a minute of silence before I broke it.

"Demi?"

"I can't believe she's really gone." she moved her head, so her forehead was against her knees.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without her."

"Dem, Demi look at me." she barely lifted her head up to look over at me.

"You'll always have me. No matter what happens, you'll ALWAYS have me." before I knew what was happening Demi had her arms wrapped around my neck, and mine, our of instinct, landed on her hips.

"I love you Sel." she mumbles into my shoulder.

"I love you to Demi."

**AGE 14**

It had been an awful year for Demi, and this year hasn't been much better.

"Awww she doesn't even have a mommy to cry to." a crowd of people had gathered around in a circle and me being the curious person that I am, decided to go check it out.

"Shut up."

"Oh but she does have a mouth." I had just made it passed all the people, and to the inside of the circle when Demi was thrown into me.

"Look who's come to your rescue."

"Are you ok Demi?" after she nodded I walked up to Amber, aka the girl bullying my Demi.

"Cut it out Amber, Demi's been through a lot, and she doesn't need anymore shit from you." wow, I can't believe I actually said that. I don't think Amber expected that either because she has this shocked expression plastered across her face.

"Well this school doesn't need any lesbians, yet here you two are." she did not just…

"I might be, but don't start with Demi!" oh my god, I didn't NOT just say that! Yup, yup I did, because now her mouth is hanging wide open.

"Just stay the hell away from Demi." I brushed past her, and headed straight for the doors.

**AGE 15 DEMI'S POV**

Both Selena and I had started home-schooling shortly after Selena's "coming out." but good thing we did, because now Sel's got lots of roles in things. She's already guest starred on Hannah Montana, and is now working on her own TV show called Wizards of Waverly Place. And for me, well I've only been on the short in-between-shows, show As the Bell Rings. Oh and Selena's also got a music video out, which is Cruella De Ville from the special edition of 101 Dalmatians.

My point is by telling you all this stuff, is every since she's "come out" every things been great for her. I wish I could say the same for me. And before all this wonderful stuff happened to her, we used to hang out every weekend, but now we would be lucky to get to see each other 3 times in one month.

"Demi! Selena's here!" wow wasn't expecting her for another hour or 2.

I pulled open my bedroom door, planning on running down the stairs to open the front door, but nope there stood Sel, in her ripped jeans, black converse, and a t-shirt vest.

"I wasn't expecting you till 9 or 10." I, of course, greeted her with a big hug, but I let it linger longer this time.

"Yeah, well we stopped filming early today." it's still 8 which is late…to me.

"Then more of my Selena for me."

**HOUR---DURING A MOVIE LATER SELENA'S POV**

Geez my shoulder's killing me!! Frank made us do double the dance lessons to get out of there early, and I think my shoulder only came down like 2 times in 2 hours!

"You ok Sel? You seem awfully fidgety."

"It's nothing, my shoulder just hurts." I rolled my shoulder back , trying to get the kink out.

"Hey I can help, if you-"

"Could you?" Demi giggled and sat behind me with her legs on either side of my crossed legs.

"Mmm."

"Feel good?" unable to say anything, I just nodded and fell into Demi's touch.

"You have magic fingers." I seriously did NOT say that out loud? Seeing how Demi stopped massaging my shoulder and is now looking at me weirdly, I would guess that I did.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she whispered right next to my ear, and went back to my shoulder, but her head stayed close to my face.

I turn to look at her, but I find myself glancing down. Starring at how kissable her lips looked. They're right there, so close to mine, all I have to do is lean in a little and….

**DEMI'S POV**

Oh my god! Selena she-she's kissing me! Damn her lips are soft! But before I could get into it she pulled back, and sprung off my bed.

"Oh my god Demi! I didn't- I mean- please don't hate me, I just-and you where- I gotta go." and there she goes out my door, down my stairs, out my front door, and into the pouring rain. I followed her in the same fashion, yelling for her to "hold on."

"Selena wait!" I caught hold of her arm, just before she could take off into a sprint.

"Please Demi, don't. You're going to say we can't be friends anymore, and I do-can't hear it." I spin her around so she's facing me. I take her face into my hands, and bring it down to meet mine.

"Still think I'm going to say that?" I whisper to her as I let my hands rest on her shoulders.

"I-I-you-love." a small giggle escapes me, Selena can just be so….cute.

"I think it's, I love you, but I love you to Sel." she finally lets out the smile that makes me go weak in the knees, places her hands on my hips, and we seal it with a kiss. The water mixing in with Selena's essence finally makes me realize that it's raining out. I smile at how our kiss is. A kiss in the rain, that is like a scene out of a movie.

**AGE 16 DEMI'S POV**

My life has finally started to turn around. Every since my mom died, everything has been shitty for me, besides Selena, but now ever since we've been going out things have gotten really good. My movie Camp Rock came out and it was a HUGE hit, and my CD which came out a few weeks ago has sold more than Miley's CD.

Oh and the day of my 16th birthday, Sel and I told our parents about us. I was actually really surprised that they were all really supportive. Although it was really obvious that Selena's parents would approve. The only thing is we haven't come out to the whole world yet, I'm still not ready, and Selena, being the oh so sweet, caring, and awesome girlfriend that she is, said she wouldn't pressure me into anything I wasn't ready for.

"Hey Sel." I'm half awake at 2am but who wouldn't be when their girlfriend is holding you in their arms and is running her fingers through your hair.

"Yeah Dem."

"I think I'm ready." her fingers stop in mid hair, and as she looks down at me in confusion I just smile up at her.

"Ready for what?"

"Fro us to stop hiding." she goes back to what she was previously doing, and lets her head rest back down on the pillows.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to rush into something you-" I roll over on top of her, and let my lips hover oh so very slightly over her lips, and who knew she shuts up right away.

"I'm ready." she can only nod, as I fulfill her wanting desire of a kiss.

**NEXT DAY/ELLEN SHOW**

We've been sitting closely next to each other on a couch, not holding hands, for about 20 minutes now. But finally it's time for Selena and I to say what we came on this show to say.

"You two wanted to come no this show, to tell the viewers something. Well I'm dying to know what it is, so the floor is yours girls." Selena's hand snakes into my own, and I interlace our fingers together.

"Well lets just say that there's a new couple in town." Selena says with a smirk as she looks down at me.

"Wait, you two, Selena and Demi best friends, are together? As in girlfriends?" Ellen has a smile creeping up onto her face, and when I hold up our interlaced hands, that smile becomes very evident, and the whole crown breaks out into claps and whistles.

"Wow, I must say I did NOT see that one coming so fast."

"What do you mean?" I curiously ask her.

"Let's just say that you two look like you're meant to be together."

**AGE 17 SELENA'S POV**

"Now we're back with ELLEN!!!"

"Alright well I'm here with the all to famous couple, Selena and Demi. They've asked to come on this show and share a big surprise with us." Demi looked a little confused when Ellen said this, but I played it cool and kept up my smile.

"Now, its this surprise going to be as big as the other one, you let out a year ago? Or is it something completely else?" Ellen asked as she scotched up in her seat, while Demi looked up at me with a smirk.

"Well Ellen, I'm with you on this one. I have know clue what's going on in my Selena's mind." everyone including the audience, shared a laugh, but for only a brief moment.

"Ellen, yo know I'm-we're going to come to you on your show, to spread the word on anything to do with us, right?" Ellen nodded, and Demi seemed to listen up more.

"Right…"

"Well this is really REALLY big news. I just hope Demi says yes." I'm sure by now the crown is sitting on the edge of their seats just like Ellen is now.

"Ok, Demi I know we're still really young, but we've been together almost 2 years , and I know the love that we share is true. So…" I get off the couch, and onto one knee. I reach into my pocket and pull out a red velvet box.

"Demi Lovato, will you be with me the rest of your life, and become my wife?" I heard Ellen gasp in shock , but right now I'm only paying attention to Demi, and only Demi.

"Sel….I (she pauses to catch the sob wanting to come out).. I would love to be your wife, yes I'll marry you!"

**AGE 18**

Demi stood at the beginning of the isle in her tux/dress, waiting nervously for her fiancé to come through the doors. Behind her stood her maid of honor Alyson Stoner and her "best man" Joe Jonas, they too seemed to act nervous. But then the piano music changed, and Demi knew that the new change in music meant that Selena was just minutes away from her.

Jennifer Stone was the first to walk through the door, holding a small bouquet of flowers in her hand. Followed behind her was Miley Cyrus, who was also caring small bouquets of flowers. They each took their place in front of the Minster.

Suddenly the music became harder, and the people in the benches stood, and turned towards the doors. Demi's breath caught in her throat as she watched her Selena walking down the isle holding a bigger bouquet of flowers. Several flashes and tears where taken as Selena walked down closer to Demi. Her beautiful flowing white dress was shortly trailing behind her. As she took her place in front of Demi, she turned and handed her flowers to Jennifer.

The Minster nodded towards the crowd, and they silently sat down.

"Before we start, does anyone have a reason, as to why this two people can not be wed?" The room was completely silent for a second before the Minster continued.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to wed Ms. Selena Marie Gomez, and Ms. Demetria Devonne Lovato."

**COUPLE MINUTES LATER**

"You may exchange the rings." Demi briefly let go of Selena's hand to turn and get the ring from Joe, while Selena got hers from Jennifer.

"Now slip the ring onto her right ring finger." Demi went first, in taking Selena's hand in both of hers and slipping the small gold band, with a nice size diamond on it, onto Selena's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

Selena repeated the process to Demi, adding just as much care and kindness.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." The Minster held a bright smile across his face, as he closed his book.

"I know prominence you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Demi's already huge grin, grew more, if possible. She let go of Selena's hands, and placed them on her waist, bringing her closer to herself.

Selena's arms wound themselves around Demi's neck, and they soon meet each other in the middle in a kiss, finally as Mrs. And Mrs. Lovato.

The audience stood up and cheered, and clapped on the new couple. Both of their mother's had tears brimming the edge of their eyes, as the smile across their faces grew, and their clapping grew louder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**AGE 19**

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Demi didn't bother grabbing a coat, just slipped into her shoes, and left the house with the door slamming behind her. Selena starred at the door, with fire in her eyes a little longer before shutting the light off and walking up to their room.

**DEMI'S POV**

Damn cold! Damn snow! Damn coat! Urgh how could she just….just say that!? How could she say my music was….was….ugh! I worked hard to get to where I am now, and what does she do?! She fucking doesn't care, and says that's it's stupid! Whatever, I don't need this right now!

I can't even see what's in front of me, it's snowing so much. Maybe I should head home? NO! No, I can't give into her this fast! I want her to worry, I want her to feel guilty!

**SELENA'S POV**

Damn it, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it, I just….I just got so mad! And now….now she's out there in a blizzard, with no coat, and in converse. Why the hell did I have to go and say that?!

"I suggest that you stay in doors, and turn up the heat. It's gonna be a cold and wild one tonight." The weather man even confirmed it. Maybe I should go out and look for her? No, I need to be here for her when she gets back. I glance at the clock on the wall. Alright if she's not back in 20 minutes.

**DEMI'S POV**

Wow the snow's really picking up. I can just barely make out the headlights on the cars moving at a snail pace. Ok, um, I think I'm gonna go home now. I turn around and I'm ready to start going back, but where exactly is back? My tracks in the snow are already filled with the falling flakes.

**SELENA'S POV**

Oh great I'm pacing. I only pace when I'm nervous. And I would say that nervous is an understatement at the moment. I'm so beyond nervous. I'm….I'm scared.

"And you said we wouldn't make it. But look how far we've come…." I quickly picked up my phone and answered it without looking at the I.D.

"Hello?!"

"Hey Sel, you called?" my shoulder's dropped when I heard Alyson's voice fill my ear.

"Yeah, umm have you seen or heard from Demi?"

"Sorry no I haven't. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Yeah we did."

"Well don't worry about her Sel, Demi will come back. When did you last hear from her?"

"When we were yelling at each other, which was about an hour ago." a drop of water splashed onto my arm. I reach up and wipe away more of the tears, I didn't know where falling.

"Ok, well I'll ask around."

"Alright thanks Aly."

"Anytime Sel." I shut my phone, and through it back on the bed that I was sitting on. I went back to my pacing, but that wasn't helping, so I went down stairs to turn the light on, and wait for her down there.

**DEMI'S POV**

Great, I don't even have my cell, so I can't even call for help! Damn I'm getting cold, and my feet are getting soaked. I wonder how long I've been walking? Whoa is that a light?

Thank you god! I am now standing in front my door, with the light shinning down on me. I was hesitant to open the door, not really knowing if Sel had cooled down yet. But I'll take that chance, I'm freezing.

I twist the door handle, and push it open. A gust of wind followed me in, as I slightly shake from the cold.

"Demi!" I look up at the top of the stairs just in time to see Selena running down them, and grabbing me in a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Demi, I shouldn't have said that about your music. I didn't really mean it, I was just mad, and I-" I grab onto my Selena's face, and bring it down to meet mine. She immediately shuts up, and relaxes into the kiss, by resting her hands on my shoulders, and mine falling from her face down to her waist.

"I'm sorry, I should never have-" I start to say, but she, like me, silenced me with another kiss.

"I forgive you, if you forgive me." I nodded, and rested my forehead against hers.

"Of course I forgive you."

"Then I forgive you." I smiled up at her, kicked off my wet shoes, and picked Selena up so her legs were wrapped around my waist.

"I love you Dem."

"I love you too Sel." I made it up the stairs, and carried her over to the bed, before I dropped us both down on it.

**AGE 20 DEMI'S POV/ 2 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

Ok I think my hand is broken, or severally fractured.

"I HATE YOU!! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!" Oh god here come's the squeezing of the hand again. Ow ow ow ow.

"I know, I know, I know." Selena's scream filled my ear before the pain filled my hand. And I think I just went deaf.

"Ok Selena, just one more big push." I peered over Selena's open legs, and could barely just make out a head of dark hair coming out. Then just as Selena's scream ended, another scream, more of a cry erupted. But this one was different. It was high pitched, and was never heard before till now.

"Congratulations it's a girl." Selena's eyes were drooping in and out of closer, but when she heard we had a girl, they seemed to stay open.

"You hear that we got a girl." I whisper down at her, as she cradles her head into my neck. As the baby is getting cleaned off, we occasionally hear her cries.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Selena could only nod, as the tears overwhelmed her. The baby was placed into her outstretched arms.

"She's so beautiful. Just like her momma." Selena looked up at me, and placed a small loving kiss on my lips.

"Both her mommies." we both looked down at our baby, and watched her as she put her fist next to her mouth, and slobbered all over it. Small dark brown wisps of hair poked out from under her pink hat, and I couldn't help but touch the hair, and twirl it around in my finger, like I do to Selena so many times.

"She's got your hair." Selena whispered, as our baby started drifting off to sleep.

"What will her name be?" a nurse with a clipboard appeared out of no where.

"Well ummm…" Sel looked up at me. We really haven't decided a name yet. But I think I know the perfect name.

"I like the name Allison." I looked down at Selena and saw her beaming down at the baby.

"Allison Jamie Lovato." the nurse nodded, scribbled it down, and left.

Ali held my finger in her hand, as Selena stroked her cheek.

"Hi Allison."

**PRESENT**

I closed the old scrapbook, of all our, me and Selena's, memories. We still have to add a few of little Alice, who is now making a mess with her food, and is flinging food at her mommy Sel. Haha she's just like me. Always running around finding things to do, whether it be good or bad. Selena's still doing her acting, but takes breaks now and then. I'm still doing my music, but not going on as many tours. Maybe 1 or 2, but my family always comes. Alice loves the guitar, and the drums. She likes it when I play songs for her just before bedtime. I think we have a future artist on our hands.

"Demi, would you please come and help me catch your daughter, so we can give her a bath." I chuckle, put the book back in it's spot on the bookshelf, and walk over to where Selena's standing.

"What is it that you need me to do?" I ask as I snake my arms around her waist, were her fist are connected to.

"Get Ali please." I smile, and look around for my little snow bunny.

"Alice, I'll play you 2 songs if you come take a bath." we soon heard her giggling, then saw her running, well waddling into the living room.

"What would I do without you?" Selena asked as she returned my hug, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Hmmm you would not know how to deal with little Alice." I heard her giggle, before she lifted her head up, and rested her lips against mine.

"You are so right." I laughed and leaned into her again.

"Ewww." I looked over at Alice, who had her hands over her eyes.

"Hmm you thinks that's eww?" she had just enough time to nod, before I picked her up and brought her into the bathroom, Selena behind me all the way.

* * *

AN: Just a little something that I've been working on, but never really gave much thought to it.


End file.
